Come What May
by Yami no Yosei
Summary: With the lyrics from "Come What May" from "Moulin Rouge", Kagome reflects on her true feelings about Inu Yasha. First songfic - PLEASE be nice!! ^_^;


~ ~ ~ Okay, people, here's the current situation - there's a huge blizzard outside, my parents are driving me nuts, my little brother went to some overnight party, school's canceled, and I decided to write a songfic, due to the fact that I HAVEN'T HAD AN OUNCE OF CAFFEINE TODAY!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: O.O  
  
Shippo: *holds up hot chocolate mug* Hot chocolate, Yami-sama?  
  
*sighs and takes mug* Thank you, Shippo. At least you're a NICE and TRUE friend. *glares at Inu Yasha*  
  
Inu Yasha: *sits up quickly* Hey, what're those cold looks for? I didn't do anything!!  
  
Shippo: *sighs and slaps forehead* I think that's WHY she's mad at you, Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha: Oh...*slaps forehead* How can I be such an idiot?!  
  
*says in really cold voice* Actually, that's one of life's greatest mysteries.  
  
Inu Yasha: *winces* I guess I deserved that. Now, you gonna write this songfic or what?  
  
*nods and turns to readers* For your entertainment, here's a songfic with the lyrics of "Come What May" from the soundtrack for "Moulin Rouge".  
  
Shippo: That's a LOVE song!  
  
Problem with that?  
  
Shippo: *sighs* No.  
  
Good. Anyway, it's an Inu Yasha-Kagome pairing. Also, I haven't seen the whole Anime series or read all of the manga books yet, so I've made up my own version of the ending.  
  
Inu Yasha: What is it then?  
  
I don't know if this really happens, but I'm saying that after Kagome found all of the Shikon Jewel shards she fused them together again. Then, she went back home.  
  
Inu Yasha: *raises eyebrow* I don't think that happens in the Anime OR in the manga.  
  
Well, it happens in my version, so there! Oh, yeah - the fic kind of jumps around from Inu Yasha to Kagome, so PLEASE DON'T GET CONFUSED. *looks pleadingly at readers*  
  
Inu Yasha: *smiles and turns to readers* R & R for LadyYami please.  
  
^_^ That would be nice, people. Oh yeah - I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. *whispers quietly to readers* Though I still think Inu Yasha's a babe. *smiles* Don't ask me what my taste in men is like - just read and enjoy!! ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ Okay, here's the quick prologue summary for those people who didn't read the side convo above (this is MY version of the ending, since I don't know what REALLY happens) - Kagome has gathered all of the shards and recreated the Shikon Jewel. Then, in order to purify it, she decides to go back home. For good. That way, the Shikon Jewel will never cause trouble for all of her friends again. Okay? ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm finally home for good!" Kagome cried as she threw herself onto her bed. As she lay there staring up at the ceiling, she told herself, "Now that the Shikon Jewel is back together, I can stay in the present - in my own time. And I have to purify it, like Kaede told me to do."  
  
Kaede, she thought to herself, petting her cat Buyo beside her. That's right - I'll never be able to see her, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, or... She sighed sadly. ...or Inu Yasha again.  
  
  
  
// Never knew I could feel like this // // Like I've never seen the sky before. // // I want to vanish inside your kiss. // // Every day, I love you more and more. //  
  
  
  
"That bitch!!" Inu Yasha cried as he sliced down another tree with his Tetsusaiga, his eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Should you really be talking about Lady Kagome like that?" Miroku asked him from his perch on a fence nearby. Kagome's friends had decided to stay in Kaede's village for a while longer, not knowing what to do. Sango and Shippo were helping Kaede gather wood for a fire, and they caught bits and pieces of the conversation at the same time.  
  
"Well, yeah!!" Inu Yasha retorted. "I mean, she just LEFT us all here. She didn't even say goodbye!!"  
  
"And you appear to have a problem with that?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
  
  
// Listen to my heart - can you hear it sing, // // Telling me to give you everything? // // Seasons may change - winter to spring, //  
  
  
  
"Well, she just vanished back into the Bone-Eater's Well while we were all celebrating the Shikon Jewel's restoration. Maybe she didn't WANT to say goodbye."  
  
"And why would she NOT want to say goodbye to us - her friends?!?"  
  
"Maybe she believed it would hurt her too much to say farewell."  
  
"Well, it hurts ME just knowing that she didn't tell us she was leaving."  
  
Miroku was speechless. He actually CARES for Kagome? he thought to himself as Inu Yasha placed his sword down and walked over to the forest. And I had just been joking about his feelings before...  
  
Ignoring the monk, Inu Yasha continued to make his way towards the Well that connected his world to Kagome's. As he stared at the wooden frame, his heart began to ache. Clenching his fists in anger, hot tears began to fall down his cheeks. The half-demon looked towards the sky and screamed:  
  
  
  
// But I love you - until the end of time. //  
  
  
  
"KKKAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
// Come what may... // // Come what may... // // I will love you until my dying day. //  
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome!! Hojo was looking for you - should I tell him where you are?"  
  
The black-haired girl shook her head. "No thanks," she told her friend. "I'll see him later."  
  
After hanging up the phone, Kagome sighed again - it had been a week since her departure from Inu Yasha's world, and she was STILL feeling sad. She had tried everything - school, family, even friends. The problem was that she couldn't figure out WHY she was feeling sad.  
  
Maybe it has something to do with Inu Yasha, she thought, closing her eyes and recalling memories from her time in the past.  
  
There were memories of the first time she had met Inu Yasha...the first time he had appeared in her own time...  
  
  
  
// Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. // // Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. //  
  
  
  
...the moment when he had used the Tetsusaiga for the first time...every time he had rescued her from a demon...  
  
  
  
// Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. // // It all revolves around you. //  
  
  
  
Kagome rested her head on the surface of her desk, cool wood touching warm flesh. Keeping her eyes closed, she thought she could hear faint echoes of things Inu Yasha had told her:  
  
"Who told you that you could come trotting home, eh?!...That's enough, Kagome. Get out of the way...And don't you EVER come back here!!!..."  
  
  
  
// And there's no mountain too high, // // No river too wide. //  
  
  
  
"...Neither one nor the other - not a demon, but not human either - no place to belong..."  
  
Hearing these echoes made Kagome smile. Even in my imagination, he sounds the same, she thought to herself. But then, the echoes of Inu Yasha's words changed in tone and meaning, and the girl wondered, But there were times when he...when Inu Yasha was nice. Really nice...  
  
"I didn't think you had anything like that in you...To me, you are only you!...I like it when I'm with you...Then I realized I actually DID want you near me...I was afraid..."  
  
Inu Yasha... she murmured silently as more echoes arose in her memories.  
  
  
  
// Sing out this song, and I'll be there by your side. //  
  
  
  
"...Just don't let Kagome die...Kagome, are you all right?...Good, I'm glad..."  
  
  
  
// Storm clouds may gather, // // And stars may collide. //  
  
  
  
"Oh my God," Kagome whispered as she opened her eyes and sat straight up in her seat. Her math book clattered to her bedroom floor, but Kagome didn't even bother picking it up. She just raised her hands to her mouth, eyes wide in shock while shaking her head.  
  
"No, he couldn't...!" she cried out.  
  
  
  
// But I love you - until the end of time. //  
  
  
  
"Does he...Does he like me?"  
  
  
  
// Come what may... // // Come what may... //  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh - he MUST!!" Her eyes glistened with tears as she realized this. Standing up and rushing out of her room, she thought, He REALLY LIKES me...And I think I like him, too.  
  
  
  
// I will love you until my dying day. //  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried out silently as she ran outside towards the shed that held the Bone-Eater's Well. Oh, please be there! I need to tell you something - something important...before the Well is sealed off!  
  
  
  
// Oh, come what may...come what may... //  
  
  
  
As she reached the Well's edge, she peered eagerly into it, hoping to see her half-demon friend pop out in front of her. But after a few moments, hope began to fade. Clutching the wood underneath her hands, she felt hot tears spring up in her eyes. Before any could fall, she ran from the shed and stopped just outside the building.  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha..." she murmured as she stared at the ground before her, her vision blurring quickly. "Why didn't you come?" As her tears finally began to fall, she screamed at the sky: "WHY?!?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME, INU YASHA? I needed to tell you that..."  
  
  
  
// I will love you - I will love you. //  
  
  
  
"...that no matter where I am, or who I'm with..." The tears fell even faster. "...I wanted to let you know that...I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, INU YASHA!! You hear me? I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!"  
  
  
  
// Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place... //  
  
  
  
Finished with her ranting, Kagome lowered her head submissively, and she cried softly. As her tears hit the ground in front of her, a familiar yet gentle voice behind her asked, "Are you crying again?"  
  
Surprised, Kagome turned around to see...  
  
  
  
// Come what may... //  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha," she said quietly, her tears slowing their journey down her cheeks.  
  
He stood at the entrance to the Bone-Eater's Well, his white hair loosely hanging behind him. The prayer beads from Kaede still hung about his neck, his red robes acting as a mild background. His amber eyes were soft as he studied the girl, and after a moment he walked over to her.  
  
Kagome's breath was ragged as he stood before her. Slowly, he brought up a clawed finger and wiped away a tear that was about to fall from her eye, saying softly, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop crying?"  
  
  
  
// Come what may... //  
  
  
  
Kagome was about to speak when Inu Yasha said in a low but sincere voice, "I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I came by to check and see if you were all right. Then, I...I heard what you yelled a few minutes ago. And I have to tell you something, too."  
  
Suddenly, the half-demon boy pulled Kagome towards him and wrapped her up in a hug. As she laid her cheek on his warm chest, he murmured in her ear, "No matter where I am, I'll always think of you. I love you, Kagome."  
  
Hearing the deep sincerity and care in his voice, Kagome couldn't hold back any longer. As tears once again fell down her face, she reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly on his cheek. Their hug deepened, and as she closed her eyes in the embrace of the one she loved, she told him softly:  
  
  
  
// I will love you until my dying day. //  
  
  
  
"I love you - I always will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ *blows nose in tissue and throws it into HUGE pile of used tissues behind her* Permission to cry now?  
  
Inu Yasha: You already ARE crying, LadyYami!! Jeez...  
  
Shippo: WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
O.O What's wrong, Shippo-chan?  
  
Shippo: T-T-THAT WAS S-S-SOOO S-S-S-S-SWEET!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *Anime falls* You've gotta be kidding me!!  
  
*throws pillow at Inu Yasha* Oh, be quiet - at least ONE person here likes it!  
  
Inu Yasha: And you don't?  
  
INU YASHA!!!  
  
Shippo: Leave Yami-sama alone, or I'm gonna tear your eyes out!  
  
Inu Yasha: Oh? And how are you going to do THAT - use a butter knife?  
  
*sweatdrops while Inu Yasha and Shippo fight* Those two are nuts...Oh yeah! *turns to readers* The things that Kagome remembered Inu Yasha saying - those are DIRECT quotes from the manga. Um, guess which quote came from which manga volume, and...*looks around room*...I'll give you a sweet. Lollipop, cookie, or candy bar? ^_^  
  
Inu Yasha: You're going to give the people who give the correct answers CANDY?  
  
You have a better suggestion?  
  
Inu Yasha: *pulls out box that's all taped up and...appears to be shaking*  
  
O.O *slaps forehead* You didn't...  
  
Inu Yasha: He's been driving me nuts - someone else can have him.  
  
YOU PACKED UP SHIPPO?!?! .  
  
Inu Yasha: *smiles happily, proud of himself* Yep! ^_^  
  
I CAN'T GIVE AWAY SHIPPO - HE HELPS ME WITH MY STORIES!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Uh-oh...  
  
YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *uses claws to open box* Okay, okay - I'll let him out.  
  
Shippo: *bolts out of box and runs out of room*  
  
Oh GREAT! Now you've scared Shippo half-to-death. Well, thanks a lot...*glares coldly at Inu Yasha and turns away from him*  
  
Inu Yasha: *sighs* LadyYami, look...*notices LadyYami cross her arms in front of her* LADYYAMI!!  
  
...  
  
Inu Yasha: Will you just listen to me?  
  
...  
  
Inu Yasha: *sighs again* Look, I'm sorry for packing up Shippo. It's just that he was really ticking me off, and I thought it would make you laugh, but it didn't, and I'm really sorry, so could you stop being mad at me? *sees LadyYami's not answering and sadly hangs head*  
  
APOLOGY ACCEPTED!!! *^_^* *glomps Inu Yasha into a REALLY BIG hug*  
  
Inu Yasha: ACK! *tries to get away but fails* Oh boy...  
  
^_^ *giggles and turns to readers* Please R & R - this is my very first songfic, and I hope I did well...Could you let me know? ^_^ Thanks!! ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
